You Like What?
by The Ambiguous Case
Summary: All Marik wanted to do what tell Malik something. Too bad it was something as weird as this. Slight AU, Implied YMxM


Yaaaaay, another silly one-shot! X3

This happened to me on Thursday, and my friend told me I should make it into a one-shot fic! I just never got around to typing it because of my other story. But I love it, so I had to put this after it. XD

**Character(s): Malik, Yami Marik**

**Summary: All Marik wanted to do was tell Malik something. Too bad it was something as weird as this. Slight AU, Implied YMxM**

**Warnings (YES THERE ARE WARNINGS. 8D): Beware of very strange, can-be-taken-two-ways topics and crack.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, nor have I ever, own YuGiOh or it's characters. Both belong to Kazuki Takahashi and all respective companies.**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

You know those times in life when someone just says something totally random and strange all at the same time? Ever had a time when that something sounded completely discusting and inappropriate, even though it may or may not have been intentional? Malik could completely agree with this.

I think it's time I explain this all.

Malik was standing outside, enjoying the cool air while it lasted before the sun went down. The breeze was nice, and the sky was stained a bright orange. Malik was pretty much the only living soul outside right then. It is, he thought, peaceful. Well, not for much longer.

His much darker half, Yami Marik (though for the sake of saving breath he will be called Marik for now) walked out to where Malik is. His intention? Bug Malik as much as humanly possible before he's almost murdered by Malik. He put an arm around Malik's shoulder. "Hey, guess what," he said in a low voice.

Malik glared at him sharply. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh nothing," he replied. "Just wanted to tell you something, but I guess I won't then."

"Alright," Malik sighed. "What do you want to tell me that's so important?" Oh, Malik, I wish you had never asked that.

As if on cue, Marik smirked widely. "Wanna know what I like? Fruit covered in cream."

Malik's eyes went wide as he escaped from Marik's embrace (for a lack of word) and backed away slowly. "What in the hell... What the hell is your problem?! That didn't sound right at all!"

That only made Marik smirk wider. "What? You don't like fruity goodness covered in delicious white cream?"

"What the hell, Marik?!" In simple words, Malik was very scared and creeped out by this. He couldn't tell if Marik was actually talking about food, or.... Let's not mention the other thing. "That's it, I'm going inside," he said, walking toward the door. "Don't follow me."

Marik chuckled, "Oh, I don't have to." He grabbed Malik's wrist as he was walking past and pulled him toward himself, putting an arm around his shoulder again. "Now, why would you try to run away, little Malik?"

"Because you scare me," Malik said bluntly.

Marik pulled him closer. "Oh, don't say that. I didn't do anything that would be considered scary in any way, shape, or form. Why don't you explain it to me?"

"It's what you said that scared me."

"All I said was that I like fruit in cream. I don't see what's wrong with that."

Malik glared at Marik. "It was the way you said it."

Chuckling again, Marik shok his head. "No, no. If I really wanted that to sound wrong, I would have said it way differently." Then, without letting Malik say anything to stop him, Marik whispered in his ear, "I like _your_ fruit in _my_ cream."

Malik, with an unamused expression, simply replied, "That's the last time I let you even _near_ fruit salad."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kurisuten: ...Oh my Kura, I can't believe I typed that.

Kishichi: Hey, it was funny!

Kurisuten: True. Okay, so not all of this is what happened to me. Thank god. But what Marik told Malik is what I said. I think this is funnier though.

Kishichi: The fruit salad that she was talking about in the story was small cut-up pieces of fruit mixed with whipped cream.

Kurisuten: FRIGGIN DELICIOUS!

Kishichi: Totally...

Kurisuten: So that's the end of this! Thanks for reading! Please review too! Ja ne, minna-san!

Kishichi:-waves-


End file.
